Light My Fire
by vanilla869
Summary: A story about how Fennekin and Pikachu spend time together when they were left alone. Slight Amourshipping included. Story done upon request.


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters**

**Fyi: The pokemons here can talk**

During one night in Shalour City, Clemont and Bonnie seem to went off somewhere perhaps Bonnie is trying to find a wife for him.

Ash asked her" Serena, would you like to go shopping for a bit".

Serena nods and told him" I love to, let's go Ash".

Ash reminded" Pikachu, don't go anywhere we promise we'll be back".

Pikachu only nodded since it was still busy munching it's food.

Both heads to the path where shops near Shalour City are found afterwards.

Meanwhile Fennekin was actually eating twigs since it is her favorite while Pikachu munches on his favorite apple.

Suddenly Fennekin feels a bit sad after eating all the twigs that she has.

The yellow fox made a cry that is really sad in which let Pikachu questioned himself.

Pikachu tries to ask" Fennekin, is there anything wrong?"

Fennekin sadly told him" Pikachu, it's very lonely here isn't it".

Pikachu reassures her by gently holding her using his hands" Don't worry about that, I'll be your light for tonight. In that case you won't feel yourself lonely anymore".

The yellow fox cried happily waggling her tail.

Pikachu whispers to her" Fennekin, you should always be happy because it's better to see you one".

Fennekin murmurs to herself" Pikachu is encouraging me to be happy but why do I feel there's something different about me".

Pikachu tries to ask her" By the way Fennekin is there any place you like to go?"

He added" You know I can take you there if you want".

Fennekin truthfully tells him" Pikachu thanks for the offer, but I think I'm not in the mood to go anywhere for today".

She added" I'm fine as long someone gets to keep me company, I don't really have any problem with it anyway to be honest".

Pikachu suggested" Then would you like me to help you find food".

Fennekin told him" Sure, please do so although I'll be really happy if there were still twigs around here somewhere".

Pikachu added' And I'll find my favorite apples".

The yellow rodent then was headed somewhere as for Fennekin she seems to be really happy whenever she talks to Pikachu.

It also looks like there was a deep bond between them wherein Pikachu still has no idea about it.

_Few minutes later_

The sky now begins to turn completely dark and Pikachu still hasn't returned at this time.

Fennekin stated in a lonely manner" Pikachu, where are you? It's getting scary here".

The yellow fox was now trembling in fear as the sky shrouded more with a dark atmosphere.

Fennekin sniffed" Pikachu, where did you really go. Why haven't you return?"

The yellow fox continued to cry as if it's flames are now heating very low.

She sniffle" I'm running out of flames here, Is there someone who wants to share his luminous light with me".

Fennekin persuaded to the sky" Please, I really need someone by my side".

She whimpered" But Pikachu was nowhere to be found".

Fennekin continue uttering in fear" Could it be he has gotten attack by some pokemons but what if he really was attacked".

She tries to clear her head with negativity" No, Fennekin you shouldn't think negative. I'm sure Pikachu will return somehow because I believed in him since Ash was said to care most about Pikachu, I can't see why he would get lost somewhere in the middle of the night".

_Few seconds later_

A blue squid with hypnotic eyes approached the yellow fox" Excuse me, can you be my friend".

The yellow fox wasn't sure if she would agree because of the squid's hypnotic trance. She somehow feel bad about this.

Fennekin denied" I'm sorry but I have to reject your offer".

The squid curiously asked her as it tries to lean against her" Oh, why don't you think I'm a good friend".

She truthfully told the squid" It's not that you're bad, I feel something's eerie is within you whenever you are with someone".

Fennekin sadly told the squid" So I'm really sorry if I have to take the negative one".

The squid seriously stated" Then you leave me no choice, I guess I'll just have to force you to become my friend".

Before the squid uses its hypnotic powers to manipulate the yellow fox, The yellow rodent just arrived in time and counter attack it with the biggest Thunderbolt it can do.

Fennekin stuttered to see her friend" Pikachu".

The blue squid ended up escaping afterwards.

Pikachu asked her" Fennekin, are you ok?"

Fennekin happily told him" I'm fine, Pikachu you don't need to worry about me".

Pikachu apologizes" I'm sorry if only I haven't gone somewhere then I might have protect you".

Fennekin mutters with a smile" But you make your way just in time".

She added" If you weren't here, I might have been controlled by the squid in the worst case scenario".

Pikachu told her" But as long you were alright then I'm really fine with it".

He added" Besides it's my duty to protect you as your friend".

The yellow fox now begins to blush" Pikachu you were all doing this for me. I'm really so touched by your words".

She told him endearingly with a big smile" Thank you for saving me, Pikachu . This is your reward from your friend".

The yellow fox ended up planting a kiss on the yellow rodent's cheeks as it begins to blush a bit.

Pikachu mutters in surprise" Fennekin".

He was actually going to confess to her but he was actually too weak to say it.

Fennekin blurted" Pikachu you know I was going to ask if we can be more than friends".

Pikachu told her following a sudden confession" Of course, I love you Fennekin".

The yellow rodent gives a kiss on the forehead to the yellow fox.

Fennekin seriously confessed" I love you too, Pikachu".

Just as Fennekin is about to touch her lips on Pikachu.

Ash shouted" Pikachu we're back".

Serena added" Fennekin, we're here".

Both Ash and Serena just witnessed Fennekin's action as they were both totally surprised as for Pikachu he seems to be confused on the fox's action.

Ash smirked" Hey, Serena your Fennekin looks like she is really in love".

Serena flustered" You think so, Ash?"

The yellow fox suddenly pressed her lips against the yellow rodent.

Ash elbowed Serena" Now that's what you call love at first sight".

Serena teases while hitting him accidentally on the back" Oh, Ash - You're right, I think we should also do the same".

She added" Seeing our pokemon in love makes me want to kiss you".

Ash told her" Beats me, anyway I'm happy for my Pikachu".

Serena exclaimed" And so is my Fennekin".

Serena suddenly kisses Ash on the cheeks.

Pikachu bewildered and murmurs himself" It looks like we were all in love with each other".

**And that basically ends the story, since it was mostly a pokemon to pokemon interaction I try to make it short.**

**Q: Can anyone guess who the squid in this story is?**

**Anyway that's all for this one and try to stay tune for more of my upcoming stories. Laverance Chapter 2 will probably be up somewhere this week or next week. vanilla869 now signing off. Have a nice day everyone.  
**


End file.
